Sleep over Drama
by Chibitransformer
Summary: When Meo and Ashley have to stay the night at the Autobots HQ. Ashley grows feelings for a certain ninja, as Meo falls for an supposed traitor. OcXWasp AshleyXProwl
1. Confessing

I do not own transformers!!!! Hasbro does!!!!  
"Hey, guys!" Ashley said as she walked into Autobot HQ. "Hey! Ashley, let me show you this new stinger trick I learned!" Said Bumblebee in excitement as he pulled out his stingers. Ashley rolled her eyes but smiled. "Ok, why not!?" she said in excitement as she began to watch. A ball of electric energy began too form at the end of the yellow bots stingers. "Cool huh?" bumblebee smirked. "Yeah!" Ashley looked amazed. But amazement soon turned into worry as the ball of energy got bigger and brighter. "Uh...Bumblebee I think you should stop." Ashley said backing up a little. "I wish I could, but I CAN'T!!!" The yellow bot panicked. "Uh oh. . ." Ashley had said with a widening of her eyes as the electric balls got close to exploding, but then, Prowl came up and did some weird ninja-strike on Bee's stingers and the electric balls disappeared. "What in primus name were you thinking Bumblebee? Ashley could have gotten hurt!" Prowl smacked the yellow bot on the helm. "OW!" Bumblebee cried rubbing the spot Prowl hit. "Hey Ashley! Are those two arguing again?" Meo and Sari walked in laughing. "Prowl got mad cuz I 'could' have hurt his girlfriend." Bumblebee snickered. "WHAT!!!" Prowl and Ashley yelled.

Ashley blushed brightly and tried hard to hide it. She just wanted to slither into a hole. She kinda liked Prowl, but not that much until just now. "OOOOO!!!" Sari and Meo howled. Ashley turned her head and blushed even brighter. "Aaaawww, don't worry Ashley we were just kidding." Sari said patting Ashley's back. "Ya, Bumblebee's just jealous he doesn't have a boyfriend!" Meo laughed, nudging Ashley with her elbow playfully. "How many times do I have to say IM NOT GAY!!!" Bumblebee yelled at Meo. Nobody seemed to notice Prowl was blushing as much as Ashley. "Hey Prowl? You okay?" Sari looked up at Prowl. Ashley looked over at Prowl and swallowed a giggle. No one had really ever blushed at her. "Leave him alone, guys." Ashley finally built up the courage to speak up.

"okay fine." Sari smiled. A long silence was brought after that until Bumblebee broke it. "So you guys want to go to the park-" Before Bumblebee could finish his sentence, lightning streaked across the the sky. It began to rain. "Well, I guess that beats the park." Ashley smirked with a playful wink at Bumblebee.

Hide and seek

"OH! What about hide and seek!?" Meo said with a wide grin. "Sounds like fun." Bumblebee looked over at Meo. "What do we do?" The poor yellow bot asked confused. "Well someone counts as the others hide, when their done counting they yell ready or not here I come, if they find you, your it." Ashley explained. "So who wants to be it?" Meo called. "I'll be it!" Bumblebee raised his hand.

Once he started to count they all hid. Ashley hid behind a few plants in the living room; hoping nature would be her disguise. Meo ran and hid in Ratchets room under his desk. (the last place he'd look) Prowl hid in the shadows while Sari hid in Bumblebee's room under his berth.

After a short while Bee had found her and picked her up gently. "I found you!" exclaimed the little yellow guy. "I guess you did. I guess I could have found a better place, huh?" Ashley said with a weak smile. "No! It was just a lucky break" encouraged Bee. "Awww, your so sweet, Bumblebee." Ashley said as she gave the yellow Bumbler a kiss on the cheek. Prowl growled as he saw Ashley kiss Bumblebee on the cheek. (someone's jealous!) He was so tempt to throw a ninja star at the yellow bots aft. "You wanna help me find the others?" Bumblebee asked, his face a little flushed from the kiss on the cheek. "Suuurrree" Ashley said with a wink. She wasn't officially sure if Prowl liked her, so she just flirted with someone she knew liked her. "So where should we look first?" Bumblebee looked around the room. "How about we check a little more in here, then we'll search the rest of the base." Ashley said. "okay." The yellow bot smiled. After a awhile searching they found Prowl. "Only two more to go." Bumblebee said excited.

"Ok, I'll catch up." Ashley said to Bee and he walked into Ratchet's room. Ashley noticed the looks of anger in Prowl's face. "What's wrong, Prowl?" she asked in concern. Prowl just scoffed and walked away.

"Prowl!" Ashley called again, but Prowl ignored her and walked into his room, door closing behind him. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Ashley heard Bumblebee and Meo scream. "Go play your dumb kid games somewhere else!" Ratchet yelled at them, chasing them out. Meo and Bumblebee ran over to you panting. "I knew *pant* I shouldn't have hid there." Meo gasped holding her chest. "Hey Ashley whats wrong?" Bumblebee looked at her concerned.

Ashley didn't know why Prowl did that. What did she do wrong? "I don't know. Prowl's mad at me I think. . ." she trailed off.

"Prowl mad at you? Are you sure?" Meo frowned at Ashley. Ashley nodded, "But I didn't do anything to make him mad."  
"Did he say anything to you?" Bumblebee asked. "No, he just stormed off when I asked him if he was alright." Ashley looked down the hallway at Prowl's door. A streak of lighting flashed across the sky, the power suddenly went off. "Crap we forgot about Sari! Ashley we'll be right back okay, I'm sure Prowl isn't mad at you just grumpy!" Meo said hugging her, before she ran off with Bumblebee to find Sari. Ashley also started searching for her, she had great night vision. "HEY!!! It's dark in here!!" Sari cried. Ashley heard her and followed the sound of her voice, seeing that she was in Bee's room. "Guys! I found her!" Ashley shouted, pulling Sari out of the dark room. Meo and Bumblebee ran over to you two. Meo tripped on something and fell face first on the hard ground. "ow!" Meo rubbed her face and Bumblebee helped her up. "you okay?" Bumblebee asked, the three trying to hold their laughter in. "Ya." Meo said as another flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

Ashley jumped a little. "Hey, guys! Are you alright?!" shouted Optimus Prime shining his headlights on us. "We've been looking for you guys everywhere, man!" Jazz sighed in relief. "Ya" Bumblebee replied. "Sari, Ashley, Meo, you three are going to have to spend the night here, the weather isn't very safe right now for anybody to be running around in." Optimus said. "Sleepover!!!" all three girls screeched.

Sleepover

Ashley had went into another room and called her mom. "My mom was about to call me and tell me the same thing." Ashley said happily as she walked out of the room. "We don't have school tomorrow, so let's stay up all night!" Ashley said joyfully. "Helz ya!" Meo yelled in agreement. "Yes, but the powers out." Prowl said walking out of the shadows. "Oh look Mr. Grumpy decided to come out." Meo smirked at him. "We can tell scary stories!!!" Sari said excited, but really trying to change the subject. Ashley blushed and jerked her head away from Prowl. Hoping he didn't notice. "I think Sari's got quite an idea." she said shyly also trying to change the subject. Meo seemed to notice though and smirked. Everyone agreed and started towards the living room. (or watever it iz) Meo tapped on Ashley's shoulder and the two stopped. Prowl,Bumblebee, and Sari didn't notice and continued down the corridor. "Ya, Meo?" Ashley asked turning to face her. "Do you like Prowl?" Meo gave an evil smile.

"Why are you asking me this right in front of him!?" Ashley whispered loudly at Meo and pushed her into another part of the Base. "Yes, I do like him. But, I don't know how to get his attention."  
~~meanwhile~~  
Wasp looked into the window of the Base. Waiting to strike at just the right time. "Wasp will have Meo!" he shouted to himself.

"Sorry, it's just you act different around him." Meo whispered. "Ashley, Meo where'd you go?!" Bumblebee yelled. "uh, be right there!" Meo yelled as she and Ashley ran down the corridor. Ashley ran after her and stopped her for a second. "What do I do? I don't know how to tell Prowl I like him after all that!" she whispered loudly.

Wasp hopped from window to window, keeping you in his sights.

"Hmmm... Oh! I know! When we're telling scary stories sit next to him, then when I tell a scary story I'll scream. Freak out and grab him like your all scared or something. Then he'll feel bad and comfort you, I'll explain the rest after." Smirking Meo grabbed Ashley and pushed her towards the others. "But what if it doesn't work?" Ashley asked. "Trust me it will." Meo smiled evilly.

Ashley bit her lower lip both nervously and anxiously. "Ok, let's do it." she said with confidence and headed towards Sari's room and sat by Prowl trying to hide her blush.

Wasp eventually found his way into the Base. But stayed attached to the ceiling for disguise until the time was right to snatch you.

"So who wants to go first?" Sari asked excited. "Oh, oh I do!" Meo said raising her hand. "Okay, once there were these two kids that loved playing in the corn field on dark moonless nights. They never listened to parents or the townsfolk, who would warn them not to play there at night, for a monster lurked in the corn field at night that ate human flesh. Well one night the two kids decided to look for this monster. So they entered the corn field like always, they walked to the middle of the corn field. Shocked to find a huge hole, bones scattered around it. They look in the hole but nothings there, but something was behind them. Then as they slooowly turned around *screams really loud*" Bumblebee, Sari, and Ashley screamed, Ashley grabbing Prowl, making him blush.

Ashley also felt herself blushing. She clenched onto Prowl for dear life. Then, feeling very warm inside, she snuggled even closer up to him. Bumblebee had noticed this and sneered a little bit. Prowl put Ashley on his lap smiling, "Scared?" he said gently.

"Ya cuz she's a sissy!" Bumblebee crossed his arms. "Bumblebee leave them alone!" Meo smacked Bumblebee on the helm. Sari giggled and Bumblebee glared at her. "Wat?!" Sari said innocently. Prowl rolled his optics at Bee. Ashley looked down at the ground blushing. She'd never had to guys fighting over her until just now. "YOU KIDS BE QUIET IN THERE!!!" Ratchet yelled from the other room and everyone held in giggles.

Wasp became a bit protective. He didn't want Meo falling for anyone. But he knew he had to wait till she was alone to snatch her.

"Ouch all that screaming hurt my throat." Meo said rubbing her throat. "There's some water in the storage area." Sari said pointing down the hallway to the very last door. "You guys aren't going to prank me right?" Meo crossed her arms. "No of course not!" Sari replied. 'Ya sure' Meo thought as she started down the corridor.

Wasp followed Meo into the corridor. As she reached to turn the knob for water, Wasp grabbed her and gagged her scream.

"She's been in there a long time. . . Sari what did you do!?" Ashley scolded Sari. "I didn't do anything!" Sari shouted innocently. "Come on Prowl let's go check on her, you two stay here just in case she comes back." Ashley said as she and Prowl got up. "Okay." Bumblebee and sari said. Ashley and Prowl started down the corridor.

Captured

Ashley felt herself blushing constantly as she walked down the corridor.

Meo wakes up in a dark room. "You will be Wasp's girlfriend" Wasp commanded.

Prowl suddenly stopped and so did Ashley. "Ashley..." Prowl's face turned a little red, "do...you like me?" Prowl stammered.

"What!?" Meo's face turned red. "You heard Wasp, you WILL be my girlfriend." he said repeated, glaring at her.

Ashley's mouth opened a little but no words came out. "Yes, I do, Prowl" she managed to say. Prowl smiled and picked Ashley up. Ashley gasped as a pair of warm lips pressed agenst hers. "ASHLEY!? PROWL!?" came Bumblebee's and Sari's voice. Prowl turned around to see Bumblebee and Sari gawking at them. "You-You kissed A-Ashley." Bumblebee said shocked. Ashley's face was boiling hot. She hid her blush by throwing her hair over her face. Bumblebee stood there heartbroken and stomped out of the corridor.

"Wasp love you! Wasp wants you to be with Wasp forever!" Wasp said cheerfully as he picked Meo up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bumblebee! Wait!" Sari called out to the yellow bot running after him. "Im sorry Ashley this is my fault." Prowl said, pushing her hair out of her face. "No it's okay, let's just find Meo so I can can to Bumblebee." Ashley replied.

"Wasp, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Meo said hugging Wasp. Meo noticed Wasp blushing. "What's wrong Wasp?" Meo looked up at Wasp.

Prowl nodded and sat her down.

"Wasp just never think that you would like Wasp back. . ." he replied.

Once they got to the end of the corridor they opened the door and looked in the room. "She's not here!" Ashley looked up at Prowl concerned. " And there's energy signals." Prowl looked around some more. His sights stopped at another door. "The energy signals lead in there." Prowl pushed Ashley back and pulled out a shurican, approaching the door slowly.

Meo blushed and smiled, "Why did you think that, because your a decepticon?" Wasp just nodded. "Can W-Wasp kiss you on t-the lips?" Wasp asked nervously. "yes" Meo closed her eyes as Wasp's lips pressed agenst hers.

Ashley's heart soared at Prowl's bravery as he stepped closer to the door.

Wasp had finally gotten the kiss of his dreams. He pulled away and said: "Do you really like Wasp?"

Meo giggled, "Yes I do love you." Wasp smiled, "Can Meo come with Wasp?" Meo frowned and felt sad, "I'm sorry Wasp, but I can't. I have to stay here, this is where I live..."  
They both turned at the door as it opened and Prowl walked in. "MEO! Wasp let go of her!" Prowl threw the shirican hitting Wasp's back. "AGH!" Wasp yelped as he fell to his knees and pulling the shirican out. "Wasp!" Are you okay!" Meo said running over to him.

"W-Why are you comforting him?" Prowl asked in confusion. "Because he doesn't want to hurt anybody!" Meo looked over at Prowl. Ashley ran in,"Meo! Are you alright?!" Meo nodded. Ashley smiled and walked over to Wasp and Meo then turned to Prowl. "He means no harm, Prowl. Leave them be." She said kindly. "Are you sure? I mean Wasp is a decepticon how can we trust him?" Prowl still suspicious. "Look I'm not hurt! And Ashley's right by him! You can trust him!" Meo grabed Wasp protectively. "Wasp do you want to stay the night? The weather's still bad." Meo smiled. "O-okay." Wasp blushed.

"We'll just keep a close eye on him. Ok,Prowl?" Ashley said with a little wink at him. "Prowl smiled and nodded, "Well we better get back and talk to Bumblebee then." Ashley almost forgot about Bee. "What happened to Bumblebee?" Meo asked Prowl, but he didn't say anything he just blushed. Meo turned to Ashley to ask her but she was blushing to.

TeeHee…

Ashley bit her lower lip nervously and smiled. "We'll tell you. . . Later. . . aheheh. . ." Ashley stammered and began to walk out of the room into the corridor. Meo shrugged and followed Ashley and Prowl. When they reached the living room they found Bumblebee with his arms crossed and sitting on the floor next to Sari. Wasp growl as Bumblebee looked at him. "Whats he doing here!?" Bumblebee brought out his stingers, so did Wasp. "Wasp don't!" Meo grabbed Wasp's arm. "STOP!!!!!" Ashley yelled and grabbed Bee's arm, but he jerked away from her and crossed his arm again, turning away from her. "Bumblebee. . . Please don't be like this." Ashley said sadly. "Bee-bot stop being jerk!" Wasp said putting his stingers away. "And why should I listen to a decepticon spy!" Bumblebee got in Wasp's face. "Wasp not a decepticon or spy!" he pushed Bumblebee away. "Will you two stop, your going to wake the others." Prowl said calmly.

"What do I care! This is a place full of cheaters!" Bee yelled and stared at Ashley on the 'cheaters' part.

"Bumblebee what are you talking about?" Meo said angerly. "Ya, the last time I checked you weren't going out with Ashley." Sari crossed her arms. "Im not!" Bumblebee said defensively. "Then why are you so jealous about Ashley kissing Prowl?" Sari pointed at Ashley and Prowl. "Ashley! You kissed Prowl!" Meo looked astonished.

Ashley blushed, smiled, and bit her lower lip. "Just a little." she said shyly. 'It was not a little!" Bumblebee replied.

"Bee-bot jealous because he didn't get kiss on lips from girl?" Wasp chuckled a little. "NO...maybe..." Bumblebee looked away kind of sad. "I'm sorry Bumblebee." Ashley said hugging the yellow bot. Ashley looked over at Prowl and he nodded. "Bee, there are other fish in the sea. she said with a wink. Ashley then blew him a kiss. Bumblebee smiled, "I guess you're right, sorry." Ashley smiled, "Apology accepted!" Ashley yawned, as well as Meo and Sari. "I think it's time to sleep." Prowl smiled and picked Ashley up. "You two too." Bumblebee looked over at Meo and Sari and picked them up. Prowl showed her to her bed and kissed her lips good-night. She blushed very brightly.

"Wasp came to say good-bight to Meo." Wasp said shyly as he walked through the door. Meo giggled at Wasp's shyness. He hugged her and kissed her quickly before heading back to his berth. "Good-Night Wasp" Meo whispered before falling asleep.

The next day

It was morning and the sun was out and shining high. Ashley walked into the Main Room with a yawn and she stretched her arms out "G'morning, guys." Ashley said yawning. "Hey, Ashley." Bulkhead greeted. "Is Sari and Meo up yet?" Ashley looked around the room. "No their still asleep." Bulkhead replied. "Those lazy bums." Ashley laught,"Better wake them up."

Meo woke up and streched, looking over at Wasp's berth. It was empty. "He left?" Meo said sadly. She looked over at Sari who was still sleeping. Ashley walked into to Meo and Sari's room. "Were's Wasp?" Ashley asked with concern seeing as Meo was awake. "I don't know..."Meo replied, getting off the bed. "Maybe he's with Bumblebee some where." Ashley said. Meo smiled."Ya maybe your right." Meo said cheerfully.  
To be continued...  
The rest will be coming from my head since we never finished it. Also please review! NO FLAMERS!!!! D=


	2. Prank day

Hi peoplez! Heres the next chapie, hope u like! X3 I do not own transformers!!! Hasbro does!

Meo and Ashley got dressed and went out to find Bumblebee. Ashley looked at Meo and scratched her head, "Where is he? He didn't leave..."

"Are you sure?"

"ya i'm positive."

Ashley looked around the corridor and saw Jazz leaning agenst the wall talking to Blurr.

"Hey have you guys seen Bumblebee?" she asked.

"No, why? He get into trouble again?"

"I hope not, we're looking for him."

"Youneedsomehelp?"

"Naw its okay, thanks anyway Blurr."

"Noproblem." he smiled.

They couldn't find them anywhere, not even Prowl! But he could have went off to the forest to meditate, but it was unlike him to leave Ashley when she was visiting.

"Lets go see if Sari's up yet." Meo sighed a sad sigh.

"It's okay Meo i'm sure Wasp's okay."

Meo smiled a little thinking of when they kissed. Not paying attention to where she was going, she tripped and fell face first on the ground again. Ashley started to bust up laughing, as well as Meo.

"What were you day-dreaming about? Wasp?"

Meo blushed and got up quickly. When they reached Sari's room she was gone as well.

"What the hell?! Where'd she go!" Meo yelled.

"Somethings up..." Ashley looked at Meo.

"You think they're gunna' prank us?"

"Well why else would they be hiding?"

Meo shrugged and walked over to Sari's night stand.

"hey her phone's gone!"

"i'll call her I got my cell phone."

Ashley pulled out her cellphone and saw the Battery was gone.

"OMG!" Ashley screamed in shock.

"What! What's wrong?!"

"My battery is missing!"

"Did you forget it at home?"

Ashley looked at Meo like she was stupid.

"What? I do that sometimes..."

Ashley walked over to her bag and started looking through it.

"Its not here!"

Meo grabbed her bag and started to look through it.

"My favorite cat undies are gone!"

"What?"

Ashley and Meo ran out of Sari's room and started to run through out the base looking for Prowl, Bumblebee, Sari, and Wasp. Asking everyone they saw if they knew where they were. When they searched the whole base they finally gave up and started torwards the rec. room.

"Well im sure they'll show up." Ashley sat on the giant cement couch next to Meo.

They turned on the T.V. and began to watch Nitro circuit. Meo looked behind the couch a few times.

"Whats wrong?" Ashley asked.

"I think we're being watched..." Meo sat back down and began to watch T.V. again. Not noticing a certain yellow bot and girl sneaking up behind them with honey. Prowl was hiding in the shadows with a bag of feathers, as Wasp clung to the celling with Meo's undies in hand.

"CHARGE!!!!" Sari yelled. Meo and Ashley jumped and screamed and Bumblebee poured the honey on them, covering them in it from head to toe. Prowl jumped from his position and dumped the feathers on them. Wasp jumped in front of Meo and put her undies on her head.

Their attackers started to laugh at them, Sari taking a quick picture.

"We got you good!" Bumblebee snickered.

Meo grabbed her undies and pulled them off her head. "You JERKS!!!" she yelled at them, as she jumped on Bumblebee and bit his horn. "OUCH!" he yelled in pain trying to pull her off. Wasp helped Bee by prying Meo off. Ashley glared daggers at Prowl and Sari. Prowl chuckled and picked Ashley up amused. "Come on lets get you clean." He chuckled as he walked off with Ashley.

Meo looked up at Wasp and smiled, "i'm glad you stayed..." she whispered. Wasp smiled and pointed at his new Autobot symbol. Meo squealed in excitement and glomped him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^w^= and please review! No flamers!!! D=

* * *


End file.
